The present invention relates to children's garments, and more specifically to one-piece children's garments that are fastened with snaps in the pelvic region. The classic baby one-piece garment can be purchased separately; as a long sleeved or short-sleeved garment. For a number of years, the one-piece children's garment has remained one of the most significant garments worn by children on a daily basis.
The present invention is an improvement to the classic children's one-piece garment configured such that material covers the arms, and the upper and lower torso, with crotch entry. The invention includes but is not limited to children's garments that require fasteners in the pelvic region such as, sleepers, rompers, body suits, and similar garments and may or may not contain any leg portions or leg portion attachments. The invention contains long sleeves that detach from the short sleeves, and a simple folding process using extra material in the short sleeves to keep the fasteners covered, and to provide a softer, non-abrasive transition. The improvement will alleviate the worries about determining whether or not the child will need to wear long or short sleeves due to varying outdoor and indoor temperatures, feeding, playing, etc. Also, importantly the conversion can be done “on the fly”, that is without having to remove the infant or baby from the garment. In addition, it will be more cost effective for the consumer to purchase the one-piece children's garment that contains both long and short sleeves.